PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT We request partial funding support for the Annual Conference of the United States Human Proteome Organization (US HUPO) to be held at the Marriott City Center Hotel in Minneapolis, MN on March 11-14, 2018. This meeting has established itself as a highly valued contribution to the interdisciplinary scientific field of proteomics, with a particular focus on current technologies in the field and their application to solving biological and clinical questions relevant to human health. The topics covered at the US HUPO conference reflect the multiple disciplines, strategies, and technologies encompassing the proteomics field, and their use to address complex biomedical problems and enable new discoveries aimed at advancing diagnosis, prognosis and treatment of human disease. The title for US HUPO 2018 conference is ?Technology accelerating discovery?, which encapsulates this interplay between technology (e.g. mass spectrometry, bioinformatics, clinical/cellular assays) and biological discovery inherent to the proteomics field. The 2018 Conference Co-Chairpersons, Timothy Griffin (University of Minnesota), Laurie Parker (University of Minnesota), Joshua Coon (University of Wisconsin-Madison), and Lingjun Li (University of Wisconsin-Madison), have organized 14 oral sessions, with topics carefully selected to provide attendees exposure to the latest proteomic technologies and their application to biomedical research questions ? in particular cancer, aging, infectious disease and clinical diagnostics and assays. The oral presentation sessions include: Proteomics of aging and age-related disease, Metabolism and disease, Proteomics of cancer and disease, Informatics: Emerging/new approaches, Multi-omics technologies and applications, Quantitative proteomics I, Quantitative proteomics II, Intact protein and structural analysis by mass spectrometry, PTMs: New approaches and applications, Immunopeptidomics, Signaling and Protein Interactomics, Glycoproteomics and glycomics for clinical biomarker discovery, NextGen Clinical MS-Based Proteomics, and Proteomics of microbiomes. Poster sessions will offer a less formal format for presentation and discussion of scientific topics. Organized social activities will provide opportunities for further discussion and collaborative networking between attendees. A Business Meeting will provide attendees and open forum to hear about the mission of US HUPO and give feedback. Attendance is expected to be 350-400, including 100- 150 students/postdocs. As in prior years, a special effort will be made to recruit minority and industrial participants, and also provide a venue for young investigators to present their work -- through mechanisms such as ?lightning? talks from selected researchers. Funding requested through this R13 mechanism will help support minority and young investigator participation in the conference. Short courses and workshops will also be offered to train attendees in the most current proteomic technologies and their applications, such as quantitative proteomics, design/statistical analysis and bioinformatics.